


Impolite Company

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Coming In Pants, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac is undeterred by the fact that they're in public; Marius comes in his pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impolite Company

Courfeyrac had Marius in his lap, legs spread and squeezed around Courfeyrac’s thighs to keep from falling, and Enjolras was  _speaking_ , reciting some speech, but the table hid Courfeyrac’s wandering hands as they moved lower, stroking over Marius’ thighs.

Pontmercy tried to protest, whimper out a “but people can  _see_ -“; Courfeyrac hushed him softly, one errant finger tracing his own lips instead of Marius’ inseam.

Courfeyrac’s hands soon trailed down again, and no one  _noticed_ , which was perhaps the most surprising thing: even when Courfeyrac cupped Marius through his jeans and Pontmercy let out a little squeak, everyone remained utterly captivated as Enjolras spoke.

Courfeyrac  _rubbed_ , palm sweet pressure and warmth on Marius through his jeans, and God, God, it felt  _good_. Marius let his head fall back, and he closed his eyes, hiding his face in Courfeyrac’s neck in hopes of convincing Enjolras he had fallen asleep, and was not, in fact, subtly tilting his hips up for more of Courfeyrac’s attention.

He let out a quiet whine, the noise muffled against Courfeyrac’s skin, as the other man sped up his hands - he imagined he could feel Courfeyrac’s cheeks shift as he grinned.

Marius came without making another sound, and suddenly the insides of his pants were  _wet_ :he went limp in Courfeyrac’s arms, feigning sleep despite the discomfort of the wet around his softening cock. He heard Enjolras tut, but he made no attempt to try and wake the man he thought was sleeping five minutes later.

Once Enjolras had left the room, Courfeyrac murmured, “You’re a terribly sneaky little creature.”

"You’d r-r-rather I take my o-orgasm in front of him?" Courfeyrac snorted, a broad hand stroking over Marius’ back.

"Perhaps." Marius couldn’t help but smile, and he bit at Courfeyrac’s neck, hoping the flush to his cheeks would ease away soon. 

"C-c-carry me home."

"Gladly." Courfeyrac murmured, and he did.


End file.
